


As You Wish

by Skylark50



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, First time writing this, M/M, No Beta, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), The Princess Bride References, god they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Buck watching The Princess Bride for the first time causes some interesting things to happen.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. First time posting anything like this. Hah save me. Started off in the discord and I ran with it. enjoy. I own nothing. No beta, I’m gonna die like Buck’s heterosexuality when he saw Eddie for the first time.

**“Really? Oh my god it can’t end this way!”** Came the voice of one frustrated Evan “Buck” Buckley. Giggles followed that outburst. 

**“They, they got their happy ever after!”** Chris cried out, throwing his hands up happily. Eddie watched his best friend and son argue. The  _ Princess Bride  _ was such a classic. When Buck had told Eddie he had never seen it, well Eddie had fired up Disney plus and made the blond watch it with Chris. 

**“They don’t even tell you if they had a family!? Chris back me up here.”**

**“They kissed and ra-ran away together, Bucky. That’s a good ending.”**

**“No! I have questions. Did they get married? Babies? Surely they have babies? WHERE DID THEY MOVE TO? What about their friends?”** Buck babbled, drowning in his own curiosity. Eddie laughed, a smile on his face. 

**“Buck, they left it like that so you could make their own happy ending in your head. The main thing is that Wesley and Buttercup got each other and a family out of it.”**

**“Like us! We are a family!”** Chris cheered, bringing Buck to a halt. His blue eyes teared up, but he quickly settled down, bending down to hug Chris. Chris giggled and hugged back, stifling a yawn against Buck’s shoulder. Eddie practically melted. 

_ It wasn’t fair! _ Nothing should be this cute. Eddie finished his beer before standing up. He gently touched Buck’s shoulder, asking to take Chris. 

**“Time for bed mijo.”** Chris whined and buried his head deeper into Buck’s shoulder. 

**“Can Bucky stay? I want to have breakfast with him in the morning.”** Chris murmured, well on his way to dreamland. Eddie bit his lip. Of course. His son was torturing him. Asking his Bucky to stay, and thus making Eddie imagine Buck in  _ his  _ clothes,  _ his bed...wait too far.  _

**“That’s up to buck mijo. I have no problem with it.”**

**“If you want I’ll stay. You can sleep in tomorrow Superman. It’s a holiday and your dad and I have the day off.”** Chris smiled, snuggled down. A moment passed before both Buck and Eddie heard a snore. Both men smile. 

**“I got him Eds.”** Buck whispered, standing to his full height and slowly making his way to Chris’ room. Eddie watched them go, feeling a burning sensation in his chest. God, he loved his boys. 

He began cleaning up the living room, before locking the door, turning off the lights and heading to his room. He got out spare sleeping pants for Buck and his normal shorts. Looking up at the soft sound of a door clicking, found Buck smiling at him. 

**“Hey thanks for letting me stay Eds.”**

“ **No problem at all Buck. We love having you here.”** Eddie fumbled. Was that too much?

**“Plus the pancakes are a bonus.”** Buck chuckled at that before grabbing the sweats Eddie left out for him.

**“I’ll be back. I’m gonna rinse off.”**

**“Take your time.”** Eddie waved him off, going to turn off the main light of the room and turning on the lamp on his beside. He settled in the blankets, flicking on his phone to browner Tiktok. He heard the water running and he killed himself into a sense of happiness. 

**“Hey Eds. Can you hand me a towel?”** Faintly Buck’s voice permeated his senses causing him to look up to answer his friend...and he about swallowed his tongue. Buck was standing there, water glistening off him with just a small hand towel over the part of his body that Eddie had been fantasizing about for the past...ever. 

_ Eddie.exe has stopped working.  _

He saw a deep red blush move from Buck’s chest up his neck and settle on his cheeks before he moved. A man on a mission. Buck had wide eyes and that was the last Eddie saw of them before he pulled Buck into a heated kiss. All teeth and tongue. Filthy and  _ everything he imagined. _

Buck whimpered, letting Eddie like into his mouth like he damn well owned it. He pulled back with a gasp, hands settling on Eddie’s arms. Eddie settled to kiss and bite gently at Buck’s neck. 

**“Eddie,** **_God,_ ** **Eddie please.”**

Eddie growled, pausing momentarily. Buck whimpered as Eddie stopped his ministrations. 

**“I can’t Eddie.”** Buck whimpered. Those three little words had Eddie stepping back, desperately trying to squash down the disappointment and hurt.  _ How could he be so stupid? _

**“No. Eddie. No it’s not your fault. I just...I can’t. I don’t want to be a one time thing for you and I can’t lose you and Chris and,”** buck babbled, desperate to just fix what he broke when Eddie shook his head. 

**“Buck stop.”** Eddie growled, fighting his arousal. Buck’s teeth clicked together as his mouth snapped shut. 

**“Idiota. Do you really think? Buck, I’ve been… there’s. Dammit. You won't lose me or Chris. You’re our family. We want you here buck.** **_I want_ ** **you here.** ” Eddie said hoarsely. 

**“This isn’t a one time thing. God. For what seems like forever...I’ve been trying to keep this from burning on my skin. My heart skips a beat every time you're here, I get all warm and fuzzy. God I sound like a fucken cliche. I want you here. I want to love you.”** Silence.  _ Shit. He just basically confessed.  _

**“Really?”** Buck croaked. Eddie smiled at that. Of course buck wouldn’t believe him. Maybe he would just have to show him. Stepping forward into Buck’s space he grabbed the blonds face and whispered. 

**“I want nothing more than to love you like you deserve.”** Buck hiccuped, tears pricking at his eyes before diving forward. This time the kiss was gentle and soft. Eddie backed Buck into the wall, turning the kiss into a hungry one. Buck groaned, his arousal apparent as his cock hardened. Eddie felt dizzy, kissing buck still but feeling everything. 

His own dick twitched and Eddie groaned. Buck began his assault, gently pushing back till Eddie’s knees hit the bed and he fell back. 

**“Fuck buck.”** He growled, looking at the man he essentially confessed his love for. Buck glowed in the dim light, eyes glittering like jewels. It was straight from Eddie’s midnight fantasies. 

**“What babe? What do you need?”** Buck murmured, gently kissing Eddie before he began moving his plush pink lips downward. His neck, his shoulders, his chest. It felt so good and drove Eddie wild. 

Strong hands helped ease Eddie’s shorts and boxers down and off his hips, his dick slapping against his lower stomach. Hard and aching. Buck wanted to touch him so badly. 

Biting back a whimper, he pressed his hips against the edge of the bed, taking a moment's reprieve from the pressure.

**“Fuck. Eddie you’re gorgeous.”** Buck whispered, running his hands over the v cut on Eddie and looking at the man like a five course meal. Eddie blushed, nearly combusting when Buck continued to kiss down his stomach and by passing the aching part of him to his thighs. 

**“Buck, please.”** He gasped, hands digging in the mattress, desperately trying not to tug on Buck’s curls.

**“What do you need Eds? Tell me.”** Buck murmured, looking up through his eyelashes at a flushed Eddie.  _ Dios, how could one man make an innocent question seem obscene.  _

**“Buck please. God baby I need your mouth on me please.”** Eddie begged, a drop of precum dribbling from the head of his dick. Buck licked his lips and smiled. Eddie’s breath hitched. 

**“As you wish.”**

You can basically hear the record scratch moment in Eddie’s head before he sucked in a breath when Buck’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick and Eddie about lost it, throwing his head back as Buck gently moved up and down, sucking till his cheeks were hollow and using his hand to work the base of his cock and balls. 

He couldn’t help it. His hand found its way to Buck’s curls and he began gently placing pressure on the blond. Making him bob a little harder, taking more of Eddie’s length till he nudged the back of Buck’s throat. He about came off the bed when Buck hummed. 

**“Buck, baby, fuck. You look so good sucking my cock.”** Eddie growled, eyes glowing in the dim light asBuck swallowed around Eddie’s dick. Fuck, the familiar tingling sensation was building in his spine. 

**“I’m not gonna….fuck… I’m so close. So close. Fuck baby. Fuck.”** Eddie babbled, closing his eyes as the sensation grew, fire in his veins. His hand became tangled in Buck’s hair and he came undone with a growl as Buck passed a finger tip around his rim. 

Buck swallowed all he had to give, sucking till Eddie was whining at the over stimulation. Buck gently backed off, his tongue darting out to give kitten licks to the head off Eddie’s sensitive cock before stopping and licking his lips. 

Eddie watched him, eyes damn near feral. Buck got off his knees and that’s when Eddie pounced. His hand darted out and snatched Buck’s wrist. He yanked him onto the bed and rolled to straddle Buck’s hips. 

**“Eddie you don’t have to.”** Buck whispered, suddenly shy. Eddie gentled, his hands coming up to cup Buck’s cheek and leaning into a gentle kiss. 

**“I want to. I really do.”** Buck was about to protest when Eddie’s hand stopped further argument. Starting out gentle, from base to top he stroked Buck, kissing him hungrily. Each pass of Buck’s head gave Eddie more pre-cum to help reduce the burn. Buck’s hips tilted up, a silent plea for more and Eddie was going to give it to him. He kissed down Buck’s abs, leaving love bites along the way, a primal instinct to mark what was his driving him to. When he got to his prize though he about drooled. 

Buck was magnificent. He couldn’t wait to return the favor. He gave the head a kiss before gently taking Buck into his mouth and slowly moving down. Buck whimpered, hands flying in an aborted movement to Eddie’s head. Eddie wanted him to. God did he want his hair pulled by Buck. 

He began bobbing faster, hand following in the slick wake of his mouth. He gave a twist of his wrist near the head and he felt a sharp tug at his hair.  _ Perfect.  _ He moaned softly and continued his ministrations. 

**“Eddie. Fuck.”** Buck whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards as Eddie bobbed down. Eddie hummed, looking through his lashes at the man he loved. Buck looked absolutely wrecked. 

**“God. The mouth on you. Fuck. Eddie. I, I’m gonna cum.”** Buck’s voice was breathy, eyes blown wide. Eddie continued, his hand coming up to gently roll Buck’s balls in his hand before he pressed firmly on his perineum. Buck came so hard he gasped and saw stars, Eddie sucking down every last drop of what he had to offer. 

Some did manage to escape, the man not fully prepared for how hard Buck let go. Leaning back, he licked the last of his fingers, causing Buck’s eyes to widen again. 

**“Fucken tease.”** He rasped, leaning forward to pull Eddie into an absolutely filthy kiss. Both men gave as good as they got, slowly moving from kissing passionately to slow and sweet. Parting, the shared breath for a moment before Buck leaned back with a smile. 

**“Stay here ok?”** He got up, moving to grab that hand towel from earlier. Eddie heard the water in his adjoining bathroom turn on and then shut off, Buck coming back. The blond gently cleaned Eddie, Eddie taking the towel and doing the same for Buck. Both men silently pulled on underwear and pants befor crawling into bed together. Buck curling against Eddie. 

**“Thank you,”** Eddie murmered, running his hand through Buck’s hair. Buck hummed, looking up at the brown haired man. The kissed, soft sweet, and then Buck snuggled down, Eddie’s hands wrapped around him tight. They had a lot to talk about in the morning. But it was a perfect night. 

Just like he wished. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok. Please be nice.


End file.
